


Beginning Of The Mobius

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: Escape the Night Fandom 3 - Lost Fragments [4]
Category: Our ETerNity Together
Genre: Gen, Memory, where are they now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: We never know what the future holds, do we?
Series: Escape the Night Fandom 3 - Lost Fragments [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603276
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Beginning Of The Mobius

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings?

I take one step into the city.

It’s clearly been a while.

“-How’d you end up here?”

The last I checked, he’d been in Alice’s mind-

I’d seen him when I’d made that promise.

Long, long ago-

“-Didn’t work out”.

He flicks off a shell casing.

“What are you doing here?”

“. . .Looking for someone”.

He snorts.

“Good luck”.

“Thanks”.

I start to walk away.

“-You sure you don’t want to go back?”

“Nah. . .”

He smiles…

“It’d make things awkward”.

**Author's Note:**

> Trailer for the big stuff.


End file.
